The heir to a clan
by cgthebeast
Summary: Rose, a kittypet from a well know house hold, runs away and finds Scourge, someone she could fall in love with. Four moons before Scourge s attack on the forest, she runs away. Now Tigerlilly has no home after a accident leaves her and her brother alone


I was troding down a dark alley, my white pelt clung to my body from the recent rain, not that I cared. The rain is what numbs the pain of my daily life, the reason I keep walking even though hope had abandoned my heart long ago. I was chasing after a dream, just a silly dream, one where my mother was still alive and that there was a forest filled with cats just waiting to welcome me. I knew it was not true; it was just a tale to kits. That way their lives wouldn`t seem so hopeless.  
>A crack of thunder over my head singled that the torrent of rain was not going to end soon. Looking around for shelter, I spotted an old dumpster beside a wall. I made a dive for it just as the rain poured out of star clan. I crawled under the rust covered dumpster and took a deep breath, making sure I was alone. When I was sure I was, I padded to a worn and torn blanket that had fallen behind the dumpster and made myself comfortable. Staring out at the rain, I faded into a troubled sleep.<br>_ "Momma where are we going?" I questioned while padding along with my mother. I had just turned seven moons and was the oldest out of my siblings.  
>"Hush now Lilly, we must be quiet." My mother answered while looking over her shoulder.<br>"Yes Momma." I padded along with her silently before she suddenly stopped. She opened her mouth and I watch her green eyes go wide. The next word was the one word that had been haunting me ever since.  
>"Run." She whispered. My brothers and I took off at a lung with Momma lingering behind us, that's when I heard it, a low dull thump in the snow. I turned my head so fast that it hurt, and my breathe hitched in my throat. My mother in the pure white snow, a crimson puddle forming benthe her. It was blood, her blood. Behind her were shadows, black, monstrous forms with eyes has as red as the puddle forming around my now dead mother.<br>They climb over rocks and crouched through the underbrush as a fog crept up behind them. I whirled around fast on my frozen feet, to see my brothers far ahead of me, Elk in the lead. I charged putting on a burst of speed to catch up with Hawk, the youngest of the litter. Even at seven months he still just came to my shoulder and I could carry him like a kit if I needed, so that`s what I did. I caught up with him fast before sweeping him off his feet. His added weight made running harder, but I was still faster than him running on his own. I watch as Elk veer off into the thick under brush and splashing across a shallow creek, I followed close behind. I heard the shadows creep behind me, there claws flashing in the morning sun.  
>The wind pick up blowing from behind, lucky for us because it would help hide are scent, but there was something different in this wind, as if you listen hard enough you could just make out the faint mumble of a voice, too low to make out any words it might be whispering. Besides I had enough problems to worry about at the moment, one currently nicking at my heels with reinforce claws. I turned as fast as I could and headed toward the old den, a huge oak tree with a hollow base. I rushed into it not stopping until I crashed into the back of the tree, a muffled meow from Hawk made me drop him. I swished my tail in front of his mouth before he could utter a word and held my breath as mulpite black feet rushed by.<br>"Quickly they went this way!" a raspy voice called out as a heard of black shadows ran by, so many that it blocked out the sun for a few moments. I let out my breathe and removed my tail from Hawk`s mouth.  
>"What was that about?" he questioned not even realizing we were in danger.<br>"Hawk, I need you to stay here." I commanded in a voice that left no room for argument.  
>"Yes TigerLilly.' He said with his usual sarcastic voice.<br>"I mean it Hawk, stay here and I told you to call me Lilly." I said with a bit of announce in my voice. He had no chance to answer before I charged out of the tree and into the bitter wind. The wind was louder and more ferocious, like one of the great wind storms that destroyed are first home. The voice was louder than before, like a hum before someone sings. Still I did not pay it any attion to it, as I barreled through the underbrush, desperately looking for any sign of Elk. I barged through the last of the trees as I upon yet anthor clearing in this never ending forest, but there was something different in this clearing , something that made it stand out in front of all of the other clearings that I`ve been through. My emerald eyes landed on something that stopped the beating of my heart then and there and to this day has not utter a single beat again. A trail of blood started in center of clearing and crept to the woods on the other side, Elk`s blood.  
>"No," I utter to the silent world that was the forest, "No, not again, I lost too much today."<br>"First my mother now my brother," I whimpered, then growled with a ferocity I didn`t know I had hidden away with in me' "NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU RIP MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME WITH OUT A FIGHT, DO YOU HERE ME, I DON`T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY FAMILY ANY MORE!" And with that I leapt off into the forest not looking back, folliowng the trail of blood.  
>I plunged through the forest like a wild fire, not caring if I got scratched by thorns or thistles. It didn`t matter to me anymore ,the wind on my heels, the scraping of thorns against my pelt and the pain caused by losing my mother and possibly my brother ,did nothing but push my rage further into the abyss of revenge. I wanted to taste the blood of the one who did this, hear his voice cry out for mercy, to smell his fear, see his form wither in pain, and to leave a path through his forest paved by his blood. I wanted to kill him.<br>I broke through the last thorn bush and was met with a sight that stills angers me to this day. Elk, my brother pushed up against a cliff his shoulder ripped open, his blood staining his brown fur. He was crowing against the cliff curled into a small ball, my mighty brother who stood taller than me with his head held high as he brought home his first bird, my brother with his confident smirk on his face on are first fishing trip, his pure soul and miss-matched eyes hulding against a boulder, waiting for the end to come and his end was brought by a huge hulking shadow, blacker the night with eyes out of your darkest nightmares. He raised it`s paw up to deliver the final blow, I closed my eyes and barreled towards the shadow. But I was too late.  
>With a brutal snap, and a swing of a paw, my brother fell dead into the snow, his green and yellow eyes glazed over. I looked at his figure, so large in life but in death, he looked so small. I stared up back at the shadow, a sick smirk was written across his lips. I stood tall, stared into the figure`s eyes as the wind whipped around me ,swirling the snow around me and its effect only made me look ferocious. I could finally here what the wind had been murmuring all this time, the one word I could never make out.<br>Kill.  
>The snow kept swirling around me as I step forward, The shadow red eyes widen has he looked at me, knowing each step I took was a step closer to his death. I watch as the black shadow of a shell drop off his body like rain, splashing in the snow, like wet ink on a paper. It was just a shell, inside he was weak, cowardly mouse with a black heart that shown through his pelt like the sun after rainstorm.<em>

_He was afraid._

_Afraid of me._

_The one he had tried to kill, but failed in the end._

_I stood and stared into the cat`s face, learning his past and his future. He coward under my gaze , and sunk into the snow, giving me one last pleading look as I raised my paw over my head and brought it down with a snap, his black head jerking to the side at a odd angle and hung limp as the rest of his body crashed into the snow.  
><em>  
>"Huh." I asked while still trying to shake the dream out my head knowing it wouldn`t do me any good. That dream was nothing more than a scar, following me around and reminding of what I did to deserve it. Not that I cared, I still had many more to add to it.<br>Rising out of the blanket and crawling out of the dumpster, banging my head against the rust covered surface while I was at it, and emerged into the trash littered streets. I took a deep breath , and the smell of crow food entered my senses along with other unpleasant sounds and smells. Would have made me gag in disgust a moon ago. Standing on my travel worn and blistered paws and giving my striped pelt a shake, I started down the alley looking for my breakfast, a rat if I was lucky, if I wasn't some twoleg`s garbage would do fine.


End file.
